Midnight
by Pain-In-The-Dance
Summary: "As I slammed the drivers side door shut, I glanced at my feet where a million tiny flecks of rust slowly drifted toward the wet ground." How much of a difference would there be if Bella hadn't survived the cliffs in "New Moon"? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Jacob was too late to save Bella from the cliffs, therefore Bella dies. Will Edward die too because his love wasn't there to save him? Will Jacob ever start his own pack? How will Charlie cope with two deaths? Will Jacob ever fall in love again? Or will he make the biggest mistake of his life causing a war between supernatural creatures to erupt? Take a look at the world through the eyes the people closest to Bella as they cope with this alternate ending to New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: This is my first story, so please review to help boost my confidence! :D pwetty pwease!  
**

Midnight

Prologue

I drove my rusty old Chevy pick-up truck to the top of the cliffs in La Push thinking that I might as well attempt to summon _him_ back from the confines of my mind, while Jacob was off assisting Sam. As I slammed the drivers side door shut, I glanced at my feet where a million tiny flecks of rust slowly drifted toward the wet ground. Slowly, I took in my surroundings, while I walked toward the edge of the cliff with grace that I had never before experienced. To my right was a scenic view of First Beach; you could see the driftwood trees scattered all around, and the areas where past visitors and current residents of La Push held bonfires. To the left of me there were trees, surrounding my truck, myself, and the cliff. Directly in front of me you could see the ocean, miles and miles of deep dark and mysterious water. The wind blew my hair around my face, as I inhaled deeply, desiring for the salty scent of the ocean to engulf my senses. Carefully, I turned my attention to the water below my feet. The ocean looked menacing, dark, and evil. Nevertheless, I still intended to cliff dive.

I bent my knees in preparation for the dive, when I heard _him_. "Bella, please, don't," He pleaded with me.

_Sorry, I have to. This is the only way I can hear you. _

"Bella, you promised."

_I know, I'm sorry. _I decided that I would say his name one last time, "Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he said it with so much conviction it took me all I had not to break down and believe him. The thought of him loving me was so ridiculous a notion that I laughed a short bitter laugh. I took one deep breath, then lunged for the black water. As, I fell I heard an ear piercing scream. It took me a moment to realize that the scream belonged to me.

I opened my eyes once completely submerged under water only to come face to face with none other than Edward himself. I smiled at him thrilled to find out that my mind had saved the beautiful image of Edward for this moment. He frowned at me, with an expression similar to that of what I assume a father scolding his child would wear for discovering that child ate a sweet before dinner; angry but still loving. He cupped my face, and just like that he disappeared with the waves. I poked my head above the water for some air, but a large swell came my way and knocked me back down causing me to swallow a large amount of water in the process. Everything began to turn black, as I slowly lost consciousness, due to my lack of air.

_I love you, Edward_

"I love you, too, Isabella Marie Swan," clearly rang out in my mind,as the last thought I ever had, while still alive.

**Once again, please review.**


	2. Chapter One: Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" nor do I own "Maybe." "Twilight" belongs to Stephanie Meyer and "Maybe" belongs to Ronald Langereis.**

**A/N: Thank-you everyone who reviewed and added my story to their alerts/favorites lists. :D Don't forget to review because the more reviews I get the sooner I update.

* * *

**

Midnight

Chapter one: Maybe

Maybe I'll weep before I die Lying by you, my love, and cry Feeling your heart beat close to mine Probing your eyes for the last time

Maybe your tongue will taste my tears While your sweet words will soothe my ears And with my face I'll touch your hair Its fragrance shielding off despair

Maybe I'll run my fingers close Along your lips, your brow, your nose As to remember beyond death Their subtle lines and how they met

And while we're holding us so near Then Death, the Still One, may appear The breath from my kiss He takes away And bids me come without delay

I'll feel Him stealing your embrace Your very face becomes His face My mind, my soul He turns to Him My heart grows faint, my eyesight dim

Already I am facing black And when I struggle to look back Maybe I'll catch a fleeting glimpse Of you holding still my lifeless limbs ...

-Maybe by Ronald Langereis

**JPOV**

The pack and I were looking for the red headed bloodsucker when an earsplitting scream brought us out of hunt mode.

_Jacob, was that..._ Sam didn't need to finish his thought in order to capture my full attention.

_No! _I screamed in my head._ No, nothing bad can happen to her! Not now! Harry just had a heart attack because of that _leech_. God, why? Isn't Harry's imminent death enough for one day? _I questioned the motives of God in my head, as I raced towards First Beach, not even listening to the Pack's normally loud mind.

As soon as I reached the forest's edge, I quickly phased back, so I would be able to rescue Bella.

"Bella?" I called out expecting her beautiful, heartbroken face to appear out of thin air. Since there was no answer, I decided to swim out into the ocean to look for the insane girl who thought it was a good idea to go for a swim in the middle of a storm.

Frantically, I searched for her in hopes of finding anything that could lead me to her. There was nothing.

I took in a large gulp of air and ducked my head under water so I could search beneath the water for her. I finally saw her brown hair, that when wet looked almost black, close to the cliffs. It clicked as I swam towards her: she tried to commit suicide. I increased my speed exponentially attempting to get to her before anything bad happened. _Come on Bella; I need you to hold on. I _will_ save you. _I mentally pleaded with her in hopes that she might receive the telepathic message.

I roughly grabbed a hold of her arm, and pulled her onto the shore. "Bella?" I called out to her limp body that was even more pale than usual. Her hair was tangled and wet; in addition her body limp and pale and her lips blue. When she didn't reply to me, I became frantic. _Thank God I learned CPR._ I carefully lay her limp body flat on the sand and pried her lips open. Gently, I tilted her chin upwards and bent my head near her lips as watched her chest for any signs of breathing. There was no rise or fall not a single breath out of her lips. I placed my left hand over her chest and my right over my left and began to push her chest while counting to twenty. Twenty beats later, I place my mouth over hers and breathed into it two times. Before Sam showed up, I repeated the cycle about eight times.

"Jacob," Sam placed his hand on my shoulder, "give it up, she's gone. Come on. Let's take her to the hospital. We have to tell Charlie before everyone heads back to the Clearwater's"

"No," I argued, "she's not dead!" That's when the tears came. I hadn't cried since my mom's death, and I didn't want to now, but I couldn't control my tears.

"Jake, she is," Sam stated with finality. "Give it up," he commanded with authority only an alpha had. I began to shake with fury.

I then stood up, and appeared to grow a good five inches, causing my height to be equal to that of Sam. "No." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt as though shackles unclasped from around my arms and legs.

Sam looked taken aback by my refusal. "Yes, you will do as your told, Jacob."

"No, you can't make me do anything you say anymore. I am no longer your puppet." Sam's expression was comical he wore an expression of fury and surprise, then it changed to defeat.

"Jacob, fine, but at least take her to the hospital she needs medical attention."

"That was my plan." With that said I scooped her up and ran as fast as I could towards the hospital.

**APOV**

Rose and I were sitting on the couch in Tanya's living room talking about our next shopping trip to New York when I was pulled into a vision of Bella.

"_Edward, I love you," Bella stated right before letting out a short bitter laugh. She then took in one deep breath before catapulting herself into the menacing water. An ear-piercing scream rang out and then her future disappeared._

I gasped in shock at what I just saw scaring Rose in the proses. "What is it, Alice?" she questioned worriedly.

"Bella, she's dead." My statement rang out with finality. I glanced at Rose to see what her expression was at my statement. She looked shocked, and slightly envious. I think I even caught sadness flit across her face for a moment.

"Rose, I have to go. Tell Jasper I love him, and not to follow me. I love you, Rose. Goodbye." I looked into my future to see if everything would work out okay, and so far luck did not appear to be with me.

On my way out I grabbed the keys to Carlisle's car, I knew he wouldn't mind if I took it.

The Alaskan scenery raced by the windows of the car, as I tried to get to Bella on time.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I need encouragement! **

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter Two: No More Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own "_Twilight_." Stephenie Meyer owns "_Twilight_."**

**A/N: Thank-you everyone who reviewed and favorited. Read the author's note at the end, please. Don't forget to review. :D Enjoy.

* * *

**

Midnight

Chapter Two: No More Tears

**RPOV**

_I can't believe it. She's dead? How could that happen? Why would she do this? Should I tell Edward? Should I wait?_ I was pacing back and forth on the thick, rug in Tanya's living room trying to sort out my feelings while attempting to figure out what need be done. I know I always tried to make it seem as though I hated Bella, but truth be told I always had a soft spot for her. She had a human life; she had a chance to do things that I could never do. Now though, she has no chance. I don't know if it's better that she has died or if it would have been better for her to have been changed. When it all comes down to it, it probably would have been better if Edward had _not _sucked the venom out of her blood because then they would be together. "What are we going to do?" I let out a frustrated sigh then continued to pace. There was a mental debate competition going on in my head. My rational side versus my selfish side. My rational side was arguing that it would make more sense to wait for Alice to confirm her vision and _then_ to call Edward, but so far my selfishness was winning with the argument that Alice's visions are seldom wrong and calling Edward and telling him that Bella died would be just what we need to convince him to come home. I decided to mull over the idea of calling Edward for a few more days.

"Rosie we're home," Emmett called to me.

"Alice?" Jasper called worry evident in his tone. I let out another sigh attempting to ignore the feelings of worry Jasper was unconsciously sending out. _It's now or never, Rose. Time to tell everyone._

**JPOV**

As soon as I stepped through the automatic doors of the hospital, I was hit with the cool air and the sterile scent that is associated with hospitals. "I need a doctor, now!" I yelled at the first nurse I saw.

"What happened to her?" she questioned with evident horror in her voice.

"That doesn't matter right now. Get me a doctor!" I commanded. I felt bad for a moment when I noticed I'd frightened her.

Every thing that happened between my encounter with the nurse and when Bella finally got to see a doctor was a blur to me. I was barely even aware of the fact that Charlie was here too, and that there was a good chance he would find out about Bella sooner than I had planed.

The doctor told me to leave while he looked over Bella. I tried, futilely, to argue with him so that I could stay with her, but he promised it would only take a moment. So, I was wandering aimlessly down the hallway when I ran into Charlie.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in La Push? Are you here to see Harry? If you're here to see Harry it's too late; he's gone." Charlie seemed pretty choked up I was contemplating lying to him, but Charlie is more observant than I gave him credit for. "Jacob," his tone was nervous, "where's Bella?"

"That's why I'm here, Charlie. Bella, she-"

Charlie interrupted me, "What did you do to my little girl?" He sounded enraged.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault I left her alone for thirty minutes because Sam needed me. Twenty minutes after I left I heard a scream. When I finally got there she was in the water near the cliffs, unconscious."

"W-what? She jumped off a cliff? Is she alright?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. The doctor made me leave the room," I stated.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to the room," he commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated recently. I wish I had a legitimate excuse, but the truth is I've been lazy. I haven't been busy until more recently. Alright, I'm going out of town on Thursday and I will be gone for five days. So, I won't be able to update until next Wednesday or Thursday. Also, once August comes around, I probably won't be updating on the weekdays. I'm going to try to work out a schedule for when I can write the chapters and edit them, then when I can post them. I honestly don't have the next chapter written yet so I will try to write it today, then if I can get internet when I'm gone I will post it. Okay, I'm done talking now! :D Please review. If enough people review and encourage me to write; you guys may get the next chapter today!**

**Review****!  
**


	4. Chapter Three: It's All Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or _It's All Your Fault_._ Twilight _is Stephenie Meyer's and P!nk owns _It's All Your Fault_.**

**A/N: I'm so happy to get this chapter out! I wanted to get it out yesterday, but I was super busy... because yesterday was my birthday! Yay! Haha. Okay I have few things to say: If you are offended by cussing then you might want to skip the very end, if you have never heard the song _It's All Your Fault _by P!nk you should, and I hope you like the chapter! :D

* * *

**Midnight

Chapter Three: It's All Your Fault

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair

**Jasper'sPOV**

Emmett and I were hunting in the usual spot while everyone else (excluding Alice and Rosalie) were looking for a new area to hunt. Alice and Rose were at Tanya's house right now.

"Jasper, Jasper, watch this!" Emmett boomed emitting feelings of excitement. I turned my head quickly to the left only to find Emmett poking a large Polar Bear with a long tree branch. "Look, Jasper, he's not even doing anything!" Emmett laughed. He then picked up a large rock about the size of my head and threw it at the bear's stomach.

"You've done it now, Em," I teased. The bears emotions were furious. Not wanting my clothes destroyed by a bear, for Alice's sake, I ran towards Tanya's. I could hear Emmett's laughter till I was about quarter mile away from him, then I heard the barely audible sound of razor sharp teeth slipping through a thick layer of skin and fur to accomplish what vampires do best: kill. Wincing from the burn I tried to focus on something else.

I let my mind wander to Alice; she's always able to soothe me. I few seconds later I could here the thump of a lifeless animal hitting the ground, then Emmett's laughter started up again as he ran. I slowed down to a 'jog' so he could catch up with me.

"Jazzy, that was the most fun I've ever had while hunting with you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, I _know_ that. I can feel your emotions, remember?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" He pretended to forget. "Race ya! On your mark, get set, go!" Emmett didn't even wait for a response he was already running. I laughed to myself at my ridiculous 'brother', then began running with all my might.

Emmett began to slow down when we neared Tanya's house so I did too. He quickly opened the back door and slammed it shut so it would take me longer to get in. I could here him announce his arrival when I opened the door.

Emmett's emotions were happiness, but Rose's were nervous, and Alice's emotions were... absent. Alice wasn't there! "Alice?" I called out hoping desperately she would pop up out of nowhere and greet me. No such luck. "Rosalie Hale, where is my wife?" I demanded to know her whereabouts.

"Umm... I don't know?" she attempted to fool me.

"I know you're lying. Rosalie, tell me now!" I growled with venom lacing my tone.

"Okay, Jasper, I understand that you want to know where Alice is, but that gives you no reason to yell at my wife! Maybe she really doesn't know!" Emmett tried to reason with me without completely exploding.

"She does know, Emmett, I can feel her emotions she was lying!"

"He's right, Em, I do know where she is. That doesn't mean I can tell you, Jasper. She said exactly this when she walked out the door: 'Rose, I have to go. Tell Jasper I love him, and not to follow me. I love you, Rose. Goodbye.'"

"But why would she leave?" Emmett asked the question that my mind was screaming to know the answer to.

Rose's emotions ranged from sad to furious. "What is it Rose it can't be that bad, can it? Did something happen to Edward?" I tried to coax the answer out of her. She shook her head no.

"No, Edward is fine. It's... Bella." What could possibly have happen to Bella to cause Alice to leave? Rose answered my unannounced question, "She... is dead." If vampires could cry, I think Rose would be bawling. Emmett looked and felt devastated as he comforted his dry sobbing wife. I was shocked. I think everyone had thought that Edward would have come to his senses and decided to go back to Forks and later change Bella into a vampire. She was the last person I had ever thought would die.

"NO!" I shouted, "no, Alice cannot expect me to just sit by and wait for her to find out if her vision was true! We were all her family! Not just Alice! We all deserve answers!"

"I agree, Jazz, but what if she has plans and we disturb them, what if something bad happens to us all?" Emmett, for once, was being the rational one. "Why don't we think this through?" he suggested. "Besides, we have to wait till Carlisle and Esme get back. They will know what to do."

**Charlie'sPOV**

I was in the hospital wandering the halls too sad to go home, or anywhere for that matter. Harry was pronounced dead approximately four minutes ago. I didn't know what area of the hospital I was in nor did I care.

I lifted my gaze from the white tile of the floor only to find myself face to face, or face to chest, with Jacob. I began to bombard him with questions, "Jacob, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in La Push? Are you here to see Harry?" I paused then, taking a much needed breath to tell him the sad news, "If you're here to see Harry it's too late; he's gone." I then looked around expecting Bella to be behind him. "Jacob, where's Bella?" I asked worry evident in my voice. Why else would Jacob be here? He probably already knew about Harry dieing.

"That's why I'm here, Charlie. Bella, she-" Jacob began, but I became far too furious to allow him to continue.

"What did you do to my little girl?" Hasn't she already suffered enough from _Edward Cullen_?The way I thought his name I made it sound like a curse word.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault I left her alone for thirty minutes because Sam needed me. Twenty minutes after I left I heard a scream. When I finally got there she was in the water near the cliffs, unconscious." I took me a moment to absorb all this information. Was Jacob telling me that my baby girl was suicidal and jumped off a cliff? I quickly glanced at Jacob and saw that he truly believed this was all his fault.

"W-what?" I finally stuttered out, "She jumped off a cliff? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. The doctor made me leave the room,"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to the room," I commanded. Without further hesitation, Jacob turned on his heel and walked down the hallway past five doors then entered the next door on his left.

The sight before me was horrendous. Bella lay on a hospital bed her eyes closed and hair wet and matted. Her lips were blue and she looked far more pale than what would be considered healthy. At the foot of her bed stood Dr. Gerandy writing on a clipboard.

The doctor turned around then, and appeared to be surprised to see me there.

"Is she..okay?" I struggled to say the one sentence I needed to know the answer to the most.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. She was under the water for too long; she died from lack of air."

As soon as he said that Jacob became furious. His large frame was shaking and his hands were in fists. He looked like he was struggling to remain calm. Jacob then started to yell, "Goddammit, this is all my fault! If I hadn't left her alone at the beach then she would still be alive right now! This is all my fucking fault! Oh wait! HA! Oh, no, this isn't my fault it's that _bloodsuckers_ fault! If he never left her in the first place she would still be alive! She would be happy! I swear to God I will hunt him down and burn him myself if I have to!" I was thoroughly confused right about now and I could tell from the look on Dr. Gerandy's face he was confused as well.

"Jacob, who are you talking about?" The doctor asked. I was ninety percent sure he was talking about Edward.

"_Edward fucking Cullen_, who else?"Jacob shouted.

"Okay, Jacob, why don't you calm down a bit?" Dr. Gerandy tried to get Jacob to stop yelling.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jacob yelled then stormed out the door muttering something that I couldn't make out. I thought I heard something about vampires, but that's just ridiculous... isn't it?

**A/N: Yay! haha I'm almost positive this is the longest chapter so far! There is a story I really think you guys will love It's written by one of my best friends, Danielle Cullen96 The title is The Afterlife of Vampires! Here is the summary: After Bree is burned, she ends up in a place she has never even heard of before. This is where non existent vampires go. She realizes that she might find a new, better life within the Afterlife. You can find it under my favorite stories! I don't now if you guys have heard of this movie that's coming out soon, but it's called _Vampires Suck. _It's basically a spoof of _Twilight _and _New Moon_. I'm curious to know how many of you guys are offended by it and how many of you guys think it sounds funny and want to see it. There is a poll up on my profile about it! Go check it out! :D Alright I think I'm done! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next! XD **

** 'Till next update,**

** Liliana :D  
**


	5. Chapter Four: Memories Stay Forever

**Disclaimer:I do not own _Twilight._ If I did why would I be here?**

**A/N:Sorry guys! I feel really bad! :( But yay! Because HELLOOOO look below this sentence!**

* * *

Midnight

Chapter Four: Memories Stay Forever

**JPOV**

I stomped my way out of the wretched hospital. My fists clenched to prevent myself from changing. Once outside I sprinted to the forest then phased. _Goddamn Cullen, always gotta ruin my life, huh? I will find you bloodsucker, and I _will_ kill you! _

I stopped in my tracks when I heard no reply. I knew for a fact that at least one other pack member was in wolf form right now patrolling. Why couldn't I hear them? _Sam?_

_Jacob? You're in wolf form? _

_Yeah. Where is everyone else? I replied._

_Jake, we are all in wolf form. Can't you hear us?_

_No, I only hear you..._

_Come to the usual place, Jake. We need to talk._

**Carlisle'sPOV**

"Carlisle," Esme called, "don't you think it's about time we head back to Tanya's? I'm full," Esme stated rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Alright, Esme. Where is Tanya? I want to inform her of our departure?" Not one second after the words left my mouth did Tanya come running around a tree.

"You called Carlisle?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, Esme and I will be headed back now. We have had enough to eat for a good week max," I replied.

"Okay, Carlisle. See you in a few," she said.

"Bye Tanya, sweetie," Esme called to her as we left.

We lovingly ran hand in hand through the woods for a good fifteen minutes or so before Tanya's home was in view.

The smile on my face slowly fell off when I realized that something was off inside the house. It was usually loud and full of life upon returning home from a hunting trip.

"Something isn't right Carlisle," Esme pointed out concern lacing her voice.

"I know," I replied as I opened the back door for my wife. "Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, can you come downstairs to the family room?" I called our 'children' downstairs. Esme and I walked into the room only to find a pixie missing. "Where is Alice?" I asked. I could feel Jasper trying to make everyone feel relaxed and calm. I don't know if it was for my sake or for Rose who, until Jasper interfered, was nervously pacing back and forth. Rose sank into the nearest chair, and Emmett got up and went to comfort his wife. "Well... does anybody know?" Emmett glanced at his Rose then Jasper then me and back to Rose.

"I guess I'm going to have to be the one to tell you guys. Alice," Emmett began, "had a vision while Jasper and I were out hunting. She saw something terrifying enough to make her go back to Forks; Bella's death."

"Bella is dead?" I asked for reassurance. Emmett nodded his head yes, and Esme began dry sobbing.

"What should we do Carlisle?" Emmett asked. "We had thought about going after her, but we weren't sure if it was a good idea. So, we waited for you guys to get back."

"I don't know, Emmett. That's a good question. Did she say anything about not following her, Rosalie?"

"Yes. But it was meant for Jasper," Rose stated a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Rose don't get any idea's we are staying here," I announced.

**JPOV**

I slowed down when I neared the usual meeting place deep in the forest on the outskirts of Forks. I padded through the thinning trees and entered a small clearing barely large enough to hold in five wolves. But that's just what it was doing. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and myself. Embry stared at me like a crazed person, or wolf. Jared and Paul were acting equally weird, but at least the weren't staring. _Sam? Why can't I hear them or yourself for that matter?_

_I don't know, but we are able to communicate somehow. _

_Maybe it has to do with me starting the conversation with your name. You know like if you want to talk to a person you get their attention by calling their name. _

_Yeah, but shouldn't we hear each other already without having to call the other person's name?_

_Yes, but something changed back there, on the beach, when I yelled at you. At the end of the conversation I walked away with a feeling of freedom. Like heavy shackles had been taken off of me. I think, maybe, this is what it's like to be leader of a pack. I am my own pack now. There is no longer one pack, but two _packs_. I think that I was able to leave your pack because of who I am, the great-grandson of the previous alpha, Ephraim Black. I was supposed to be the alpha, but I turned it down. But because of my genes I had the ability to still be alpha, although it is alpha to a different pack._

_Yeah, I guess that makes sense. What are you going to do Jacob? Are you going to join my pack again?_

_No. I don't think I can just turn this alpha thing on and off whenever I please. I'm going to have to stay on my own. It'll be good for me. Besides, I like the sound of _The Lone Wolf_. _I gave Sam a wolf grin, and turned around when I heard Embry call my name. I phased back into human form to talk to Embry.

"Jake, you can't just leave. Where will you go?" Embry asked me.

"I dunno, Canada. I doesn't matter to me. I just can't stay here. _She's_ gone now. I have no reason to stay."

"Me? Quil? Your _dad_? Come on man what about Charlie? He thinks of you as a son. I don't think his old heart can take much more. He's going to end up like Harry."

"That's a low blow man!" I yelled right before running back into the trees and phasing.

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys I'm alive! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't gotten this out until just now to be honest I just finished writing it! I had about A paragraph written before today and that has been sitting idlely in my computer for about a month or two! hehe SOOOORRRRYYYYY! I've been sooooooo busy I will try to get better with procrastination so that I can have a chapter done for you guys at LEAST once a month. So, did you guys have a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate. If you don't then how was your week I hope it was good! my week was pretty lazy. YAY! :DDDD **

**REVEIW! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL! :D**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**As some of you may have noticed (or maybe you haven't) I have been gone for... a long time. I have no excuse for my absence except that I was stupid in thinking that I could write a story without any chapters written and no planning ahead. I have also changed my name. **

**For now Midnight will be placed on hiatus. Yes I hate that word too. I have my reasons though. I and one of my friends (Dancer of the Moon) are currently in the works of a new story. **

**So for the time being I will place my priorities with that story, then with time, I might come back to this story.**

**Thank-you,**

**Pain-In-The-Dance**


End file.
